


Pinky Promise

by inwayovermybughead



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bughead fluff, F/F, F/M, I don’t know just read it, My first fic so heads up it’s gonna be horrible, bughead - Freeform, i actually tried but you probably can’t tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inwayovermybughead/pseuds/inwayovermybughead
Summary: “You always have to pinky promise.”~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jughead shows up with a “bruise” on his face and (my bad attempt at) hilarity ensues.





	Pinky Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fic, but I accept all criticism (no hard feelings here). This wasn’t supposed to be funny and fluffy when I started writing it but that’s what it turned into. Alsoooo I can’t write dialogue to save my life, I’m not “hip” enough
> 
> Enjoy... I hope

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Shit Jones, what the fuck happened to you out there!” Sweet Pea barked out in a laugh, as he stood up from his spot on the student lounge couch.

“What are you talking about, Pea?” Jughead questioned with a furrowed brow, leaning against the vending machine.

“Come on... that big ass purple mark on your jaw. Was it a fucking Ghoulie? God, I could smash their heads in!” raged Fangs.

Jughead shuffled in his jacket, pulling the collar up as high as he could, before sinking back into himself.

Toni snickered.

“What’s so funny?” demanded Sweet Pea.

“Oh, nothing...” Toni said airily, “ just that you boys have obviously never seen a hickey before.”

“Uhh, n-no I have!” Sweet Pea stumbled out, trying to make the words leave his mouth as quickly as possible.

“Yeah me too!” Fangs added, nervously darting his eyes between Toni and Sweet Pea.

“I’m sure...” Toni said sarcastically

Fangs and Sweet Pea moved to get a closer look at Jughead’s face.

“Wait... are you saying that a Ghoulie gave Jughead a hickey?” asked Sweet Pea.

Toni threw her hands up in the air, almost hitting Jughead in the face ensuring a real bruise, “For God’s sake! No! How clueless are you two?” she said knocking Fangs’ and Sweet Pea’s heads with her knuckles. “Obviously Jones and Blondie were getting it on last night.”

Fangs and Sweet Pea looked at each other with mutual looks of realization, that simultaneously slithered into the shape of a smirk.

Jughead blushed profusely, almost knocking the vending machine over in his flustered state.

“Damn Jones,” Sweet Pea commended, “I didn’t know y’all were like that!”

“So...any Serpent business we need to attend to?” Jughead questioned.

“No, no, no... don’t try to change the topic on us, this is a more important matter. Give us all the juicy details!” demanded Toni.

The boys herded Jughead until he was forced to sit on the couch with them.

“I can’t wait to tell Cheryl about this!” squealed Toni.

“No! If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell Cheryl... or anyone else for that matter. If Cheryl finds out, she’ll ask Betty and that’s not gonna end well.” Jughead scoffed.

“Ok, fine I promise.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Cheryl, did you know Jones and Blondie were boning?”

“Excuse me?” Cheryl said, not looking up from picking at her perfectly manicured nails.

“Jughead just waltzed into the student lounge with a big ‘ol hickey on his face!”

“There’s no way one of my Vixens is screwing a serpent!” exclaimed Cheryl.

Toni raised a brow at Cheryl’s outburst.

“B-besides me, of course” Cheryl recovered.

“Well, Nancy Drew isn’t as good as you thought.” 

“I can’t believe my dear, dear cousin wouldn’t tell me that her and Donnie Darko were fooling around!” Cheryl said incredulously.

“Well, since she didn’t tell me herself,” Cheryl said, gathering her things, “I am going to get to the bottom of this!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cheryl stalked into the locker room, her heels clicking with purpose. Toni followed closely behind in the dust of Cheryl’s path.

“Hey Cheryl...” Betty ventured hesitantly.

“Oh, hello dear cousin,” Cheryl said sweetly, “I was just wondering why you never told me you and Jones were fucking?”

“W-What?” Betty stammered, caught off guard by Cheryl’s abrupt questioning.

“Spill it Cooper! Toni told me that Jones has a big ass hickey on his jaw and spewed the whole story out to the Serpents!”

“W-Well, not really the whole gang,” Toni offered helpfully, “Just Fangs, Sweet Pea, and me.”

“That’s beside the point, I can’t believe you wouldn’t tell me! I thought we were starting to become friends.” Cheryl said bitterly.

“No Cher, we are!” Betty assured, “I mean, I didn’t even tell Veronica until she asked me point blank.” Betty added, putting a comforting hand on Cheryl’s shoulder, “I promise you’ll be the first one to know next time anything interesting happens in my love life.” 

“Okay, pinky promise?”

“Pinky promise.”

The girls hooked their fingers together.

“Now, I have to have a talk with my boyfriend” Betty muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh thank god you’re here!” Jughead said with relief, “I’ve been trying to write this damn puff piece for the past 30 minutes and it’s pretty obvious I don’t care about the debate club’s bake sale.”

“I’m sure you’ll manage just fine,” sighed Betty, leaning her palms on the desk, “but I have a bone to pick with you. I thought you would know better than to tell Toni, of all people, how we spend our nights!”

“W-Who told you?” sputtered Jughead.

“Cheryl, who else?”

“But I made her promise me she wouldn’t tell!”

“Did you make her pinky promise?” Betty asked with a raised brow.

“No...we’re not in middle school anymore!” Jughead said incredulously.

“You _always_ have to pinky promise.”


End file.
